Ameythyst in the Greyscale
by SavageVolpe
Summary: Alone he ponders, thinking about the rain around him untill his long ago muse disrupts his thoughts.ET


A/n Just a little story that I thought about while reading some fanfics the other day. Set while they are older; let's say eighteen or so.

Warnings: Ooc-ness maybe? I haven't really worked with the characters before. Pairings- Slight mention of SakuraxSyaoran, and story focuses more on EriolxTomoyo.

Disclaimer: I do not, in anyways, own Card Captor Sakura.

Summary: Alone in the rain, a figure muses to himself before spotting something that sets his calm mind into a jumbled state.

XXxXxXxXxXx

A pair of socked feet stepped slowly, seemingly having a mind of their own as the owner kept his vision obscured with small text. They shuffled across the mahogany carpet, forming the second source of sound in the large empty room. They stopped at a pair of floor length velvety curtains causing the owner to look up with a sigh. He closed the novel and placed it on a desk drawer, removing a pair of oval glasses resting them atop the book. He rubbed weary azure eyes, grasping the curtains with his other hand. Pulling the curtain aside and looking out, a small smile graced his lips.

It was raining. No, scratch that. It was pouring. Heaven's dam must have broken and this was the flood, drowning the world in its cold untamed fury. He placed pale fingers against one of the French door window panels along with a forehead. He watched with the smallest amusement as his warmth breath left a condensation spot against the glass.

It had been a year; a cold, sad, uneventful and lonely year, the last being the truest of the depressing list.

Another sigh escaped his lips and blue eyes fluttered close. His hand drifted down to the handle, resting there as memories swarmed in his mind.

--- Mini Flashback ---

A large man dressed in a fancy suit stood shaking the hand of the singing contest winner. The audience was clapping loudly accompanying the applause from the runner-ups. A pair of azure eyes watched with soft concern at the second place winner, noticing how forced the smile was.

He walked quickly backstage and followed the directions of those around him, leading him to the back exit. He stepped outside and was greeted with rain and the silhouette of a sitting figure. He walked slowly to the form, kneeling next to it and placing a light hand on their shoulder.

"You're making it rain…"

Teary eyes looked up with slight confusion etched into them.

"What, didn't you know that?" He smiled lightly and looked up to the wet sky. "The heavens cry with their angels, weeping along side you to show it cares." He looked back down at the pale face. "So, dry those tears and let's get some hot chocolate or something ne? Nakuru has even made a new cake for us to try."

The once teary eyes softened as a small smile reached them. "Hai…"

--- Present ---

His voice was soft as he spoke to the window, eyes opening half way as he gazed at the handle. "Are you crying now?" He inwardly laughed at himself as the words reached his ears. "Of course you aren't…you're back there…" He lifted his forehead from the glass and looked at the grey sky. "back with everyone." He turned the handle and pushed the door open, stepping into the cold onslaught of rain. His eyes instinctively shut against the droplets as he stepped further onto the veranda. He stopped just short of the railings and placed his hands against the cool metal, leaning against it. He tipped his head back, grinning as the rain poured over his features, soaking every part of his being. The droplets trailed down his face in winding paths and blue strands clung to pale skin. The black slacks weighed down and plastered its self to his legs.

He slowly let his eyes flutter open and tilted his head back down to look over the grey city. For as far as the eye could see, the world was shrouded in the grey mist formed by the rain. The dull colour touched everything and everyone, leaving nothing to catch the eye. No bright colour that just caught your attention from whatever you were doing. No. When it rain, it pours. The trees droop; the birds hide, and the only people who enjoy this are those with a fire inside.

A bitter smile touched blue turning lips as the double meaning of those last words clicked in his mind. 'a fire inside that keeps you warm' His fire was nothing but dying pieces of used up wood, ready to get blown away any second, if it just wasn't so stubborn. Many tried to light it again, but nothing brought it back to its dancing heat.

Ah, this world was full of innuendos and cryptic meanings. He of course, knew all about saying one thing while meaning another. He knew about looking like your happy while actually your not. Emotions aren't made to be toyed with, unless you're the child and the toy is your own. A small scoff passed through his lips. Who was he to talk about not playing with someone? He often amused himself on tweaking his comments just to see another turn red, from anger or embarrassment.

He leaned heavily on the metal railing, using his forearms to keep him up, eyes still scanning the greyscale world. There was one person though; whose emotions never received this kind of treatment. What he said was never to just see the reaction, but because it was right and what he felt. A dark laugh sounded through his mouth. _Where was that attitude a year ago?_ He lowered his head to look directly below him. _If you said what you felt, you probably would have been somewhere else._ Azure eyes widened a fraction. _Or exactly where you are now, but lonelier. _Lifting his head with a smile on his lips, he looked at the street leading to where he lived. _Screwed either way._

He stretched his arms high, beginning to turn to head back inside, simply because the idea of hypothermia did not appeal to him. Something, let's call it fate, made him take one last glance towards the barren street, stopping his movements and heartbeat for a few seconds.

He rubbed soaked hands on his eyes to try and clear his vision. _That can't be…_He stood shocked, staring at a very familiar form, standing and staring right where he stood. Questions raced through his head, wondering how long they were there, how did they know where to find him but most importantly, why? His shock soon turned into a slight panic, when the form crumbled to the ground. Caring not for his own safety, he quickly leapt over the railing, landing rather gracefully onto a tree branch below. He swiftly made his way down the branches, and ran almost blindly out of his garden, past the iron gate and down the water covered street. He slid to a stop beside the form upon the ground. His breath caught when amethyst eyes looked up at him through wet raven locks. Pale lips parted and a hushed voice graced his ears after so long. "Eriol…" An almost invisible smile graced those lips, before the figure slipped into unconsciousness.

Eriol stood, transfixed by the sight that lay before him. The familiar pale skin, long raven hair, the delicate features that formed the caring face. A flash of light soon followed by thunder snapped the young scholar out of his trance. He hastily bent down and scooped the figure into his arms, bridal style. He was able to look closer at those soft features, those features that he hadn't seen for a desolate year.

XXx Continuation xXx

Author's Note:

The next chapter will be nothing but a large flashback, a year before all this is taking place. It was originally planned to just have the flashback here, but decided…not to.

Gomen if this chapter seemed a little short and if the next chapter doesn't come out soon enough. I believe the next chap will be longer, so yes…please review, and tell me any mistakes I made with the chara, seeing as how this is my first ccs fic. Thank you much X3


End file.
